The objective of our research is to provide a detailed biochemical explanation of the roles of host cell proteins in the replication of virus 0X174 DNA and the DNA of other similar viruses. Temperature-sensitive E. coli mutants have been isolated which are unable to replicate the DNA of these viruses at 41C. The defects in virus DNA replication in these mutant host cells is being examined in vivo and in vitro.